Precious Moments
by Lifeguard
Summary: She wasn't expecting the person standing on the other side of her door, or what was to follow. What could have happened in Gum Drops. Please read and review!C.3 has a surprise crossover! GSR in final chapters! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Precious Moments

Author: Lifeguard

Rating: K, for now

Spoilers: Gum Drops (s.6), Butterflied, Play With Fire, Unbearable and any other GSR episode

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I am just borrowing the characters for awhile. Insert evil laugh here.

Summary: Something more went on that night in Sara's hotel room, and now her and Grissom must deal with what follows.

Author's Note: Ok, I know that Gum Drops hasn't even aired and its already been over done, and the whole theme of this story has been done before in many different ways, but I just had to write this, because if I don't then its just going to roll around in my head and take up precious space I need for essays, exams and class. So humour me with reading it, and please leave reviews, they make me smile!

* * *

There was nothing worth watching on the TV, but maybe it was because she wasn't staying on one channel for more than a minute. Or was it because she couldn't focus on what was flashing before her? She didn't normally watch television, there was always work to do, and personally she thought there had to be a better way to use your brain then letting it melt while watching some mindless reality show. She turned it off, and sighed loudly, laying back on her bed. She could go over the case files again, but what for? They had gone over them numerous times, exhausting the words on the paper. Besides, she'd lost her edge when they had left the crime scene, her mind screaming for a mental break. Yet the thoughts of the little girl still missing were not far away, and even more prominent were the reflections on how he had treated her today. She closed her eyes, not wanting to think about him again, about what had happened earlier.

Suddenly she was jolted out of her private moment by a knock on the door. She figured it was one of the guys, they had probably forgotten their toothpaste or something like that.

She walked over to the door, and opened it, not expecting the person standing on the other side. She nearly closed the door on him, but he spoke first.

"Greg snores."

It was probably the most absurd thing that he could have possibly said to her. She gave him a quizzical look, raising one eyebrow.

"So…" she said.

"Really loudly. I was wondering if I could share with you, I'll sleep on the floor."

She made a move to shut the door, but he stopped it with his hand.

"Why should I let you in here?" she said, angered by his request and move.

He sighed, and let go of the door, expecting it to slam in his face. Instead, she kept it open a crack, almost waiting for him to respond. He looked at her and saw the irritation on her face, and deeper, in her eyes, hurt.

"Sara, about today…I had no right to treat you that way," he caught her gaze, "I'm sorry," he turned around to walk away, regretting coming to her door in the first place.

To his surprise, she opened the door and gestured for him to follow her into the room. She sat down on the bed, and studied him.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she said slowly, "This case is taking it's toll on all of us. I know your under the same pressure we are, especially because there is a child involved. I know it's upsetting me."

"I know what you mean. I can't keep her face out of my head," Grissom replied, moving a little closer to the bed where Sara was sitting.

"Me too. I just don't understand who would do that to a child, to their family…"

She sniffled and realized she had tears in her eyes. She didn't want to cry, but the reminder of what they were in the town for, the weight of the day, lack of sleep and him all seemed to come down on her at once.

She swiped at the hot tear that was making it's way down her face, embarrassed by her reaction. But she couldn't help it, and then another one was running down her cheek.

She was crying. He saw the wet streaks on her face, saw her try to hide them from him and his heart broke for her. He knew she had to be taking the case hard because of her own childhood. He walked over to the bed, and instead of just holding her hand like the last time she broke down in front of him, he stroked her shoulder gently, and started to murmur soothing words.

"Oh honey, don't cry. We'll find her," he whispered, and without thinking, he pulled her into his arms.

She stiffened in his arms for a moment, not knowing if it was real, that he was holding her. This wasn't right. She was supposed to be getting over him. He wasn't doing this. This was Grissom, the man without emotions. But she couldn't keep up with the rational side of her brain. She just wanted to be in that moment, in that fantasy, if only for a minute. So she relaxed, and cried, letting all her emotions out in his arms as he held her.

He embraced her, not knowing what else to do but stroke her hair and try and comfort her. He knew it was wrong, he knew this was a step backwards, but all he wanted was to just be there with her, to try to recapture what he had pushed away if only for a moment.

After awhile she pulled away, and looked at him, embarrassed again about what had happened.

"Grissom, I'm sorry…" she tried to say.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's alright," he answered gently, and then, in another un-Grissom-like move, reached up and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, wiping away her tears.

She leaned into his caress, savouring the moment. She closed her eyes. He was so close to her she could smell him, and it was the best smell in the world to her.

She was beautiful to him, and he took in every detail of her face at that moment, committing it to memory. He watched her brown eyes, and then she closed them and he knew he had to do it, there was no other time.

He leaned in, closing the few inches that separated their faces, and he kissed her.

Her eyes flew open in complete shock as she felt his lips on hers. And then she melted, melted into his mouth, into his arms, and into her fantasies. She didn't care what would come of this, only lived in the precious moment.

To Be Continued….

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I LOVE reviews! And please, if anyone wants more CSI angst/suspense stuff, my other new story "When Time Stands Still" has been up for awhile, and has no reviews yet. It's getting lonely. I'll hopefully have another chapter up for this story soon! Byes, Lifeguard.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Author's Note: This chapter is rated T (PG-13 at least).

Sunlight streamed in through the thin hotel curtains, making bright rays flow over the room. She sighed contentedly in her sleep, snuggling a little closer in his arms. His warm breath and beard tickled her neck in the most delightfully pleasant way, but it was how she could feel his heart beating that really made her happy.

He could feel her soft skin against him, and it brought back the memories of the night, of how he had touched and catalogued every inch of it. In his dreamlike state he was perfectly satisfied to lay there with her in his arms, but reality was dawning with the sun. He tried to move as slowly as possible, to stay in the wonderful afterglow for as long as he could. Carefully he manoeuvred himself away from her and out of the bed. He silently retrieved his boxer shorts and t-shirt, which had been so recklessly discarded with hours before, and stepped over her flannel pants and tank top. His bare feet made hardly any sound as he padded towards the door. He stopped to watch her sleeping for a moment, and considered climbing back into the warmth, but he couldn't. With one final glance at what could be, but shouldn't, he let himself out and back to his own, cold and empty bed.

The warmth from his body, which had been constant and arousing in the night was gone, replaced by a vacant space of mattress which now only held the hint of the heat that had been there before. She didn't want to believe that he was gone. Didn't want to think about the day ahead. She didn't open her eyes, and continued to feign sleep as she heard the door shut.

__

He abruptly tore his mouth from hers and she groaned in response, trying to guide him back to her. He tried to ignore the overwhelming feeling of her skin on his and attempted to speak. She caught his lips again with hers, nibbling his lower one, and guiding his hands to her hips, dragging him down on the bed with her. He gave in and ran his hands over her bare thighs, up towards her stomach, then trailed kisses all the way to her mouth. She tasted delicious. 'Stop!' his brain again screamed, knowing all to well that he had to tell her what was running through his mind.

"Sara…" he managed to say.

Her name coming from his lips only encouraged her, and did nothing to accomplish his goal. Taking measures to the extreme, he rolled onto his side, putting a few inches in between them. She blinked, then looked at him askew,

"What's wrong?" She was afraid that reality was about to come crashing down on her fantasy that she was finally living out.

"If we do this, it changes everything," he said, a serious look coming into his blue eyes.

"Change can be good," she answered simply.

And the sly smile on her face was enough to re-ignite the flame of passion that had overtaken him earlier. For once, Gil Grissom did not think of the consequences, but only of what his heart desired.

'Does this change everything now?' she thought, rolling into the space he had occupied. 'Would he act as if nothing had happened like he always did? This was to big to ignore. He couldn't. But what if he did?' She dreaded the possibilities of the different ways he could react. She hoped and prayed that their night together would lead to something more, that she hadn't spent that night in bliss in vain. A chill filled her and she pulled the blanket tighter around her body.

The case was solved, and the team was heading home. There had been almost no opportunity for either of them to have a private moment the entire time. The drive back to the city was quiet, everyone lost in their own thoughts and mentally exhausted. He dropped her off at home first, but didn't say anything, hardly making eye contact as she got out of the truck. She did nothing either, as Greg was in the back seat.

She waited that night for him to call, picking up the phone several times, poised to dial his number, but each time hesitated, then quickly hung up. She paced restlessly in her apartment, stopping every few minutes near the front window, hoping that his truck would appear in the parking lot. When she woke up in the morning, alone in her bed, she wondered if things would change at all.

Shift went by slowly. He put her on a separate case with Nick, but she didn't protest. She didn't try to talk to him, didn't pursue him. She went with the possibility that he needed time to think about what had happened.

She waited. Precious moments turned to hours, and hours to days. When a week had passed, a week filled with them working separate cases, him avoiding her, and no time alone she had had enough. It had been to good to be true. She wondered what he was thinking, what made him be so insensitive. Finally she couldn't stand the what ifs any more, couldn't stand the silence and found herself knocking on his apartment door.

He lay on his couch, the migraine medication sitting on the coffee table with a glass of water. It had been a week of fantasies, memories, and actions that had not been acted upon. He was too embarrassed to call her, not sure what to say, and hated the impersonal touch of the phone. He had driven by her apartment numerous times, circling the block, trying to think of what he would say if he knocked on her door. How would he tell her that what they had shared was amazing but would be all they could have? He hated to think that he had used the night of passion to get her out of his system, but it was partially true. He had acted on impulse and later reasoned with himself that now that his fantasy had been fulfilled, his desire should be gone. But he was so wrong. It only made him want her more, made him long for another night with her in his arms. Reason told him no, it couldn't be, it was why he had pushed her away for so long, and the whole night had been a mistake, a huge step backwards. So he did what he thought was right: he continued to push her away and act as if nothing had happened. He thought of it as being cruel to be kind; that if he pretended that they had not shared something, then things would go back to how they had been, and she would move on with her life. He hated himself for it, but he honestly could not rationalize another way for things to be.

The knock on his door jolted him out of his thoughts, and he fumbled to get up, then made his way to the door. Half of him was shocked when he saw her standing there, but the other half had expected it. His mouth opened, then closed, his thoughts not being able to translate into coherent words. Before he could gather them, she spoke:

"What is wrong with you?" she asked harshly.

Again, his mouth gaped, but no words formed.

"I am sick and tired of playing this game Grissom! You've ignored me all week, hell, you barely even looked at me! I honestly cannot understand you…what were you thinking? Why? Did you think that you could ignore the fact that we slept together!"

Like a fish his mouth continued to open and shut, but no sounds were uttered.

"Don't you dare say that you don't know what to do about 'this'!"

"Sara…" it was the only word he could form.

"No! That's it Grissom! It's over! I am not going to take this from you anymore! I am through with you! You make me sick!"

"Sara…"

She shook her head at him, "Consider this my two weeks notice," and she stalked off down the hall.

She flew out to the parking lot, and suddenly felt violently ill. She grabbed the hood of the truck to steady herself before retching on the pavement. She felt hot tears in her eyes, and managed to get herself into the driver's seat and slammed the door. She swiped at the tears and drove blindly down the street. She knew she was to upset to be driving, but she didn't want to sit in his lot. Seeing a gas station, she pulled in and parked behind it, and broke down, sobbing in the darkness.

**__**

So…how am I doing so far? Anyone hate me yet? I've read some interesting versions of how some author's think Gum Drops should turn out, and I love them! Wow, you people make me wish I had written that stuff! I can't wait to see how the real episode turns out, but I have a feeling that it won't work into half our fantasies. (lol)

Please leave me a review! The more I get, the faster the next chapter gets posted! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

By the time he reached the parking lot, she was gone. He scanned the street but didn't see her truck, and couldn't tell which way she had taken. He swore loudly, frustrated and utterly disgusted with himself that he hadn't been able to say anything to her. She was leaving, and it was all his fault. What had he done? He berated himself for being so stupid, for not talking to her earlier in the week. Catherine was right. He was a genius but had absolutely no people or relationship skills. He whipped out his cell phone and hit her speed dial number.

The shrill ring of her cell phone broke through her sobs. She pulled it from her pocket and saw his number on her call display. She disconnected and turned off her cell, throwing it into her backseat. She wiped her face with her hands, and put the truck into drive, wanting only to get back to the privacy of her own apartment.

She had hung up on him. He tried the number again, only getting that annoying voice saying the customer he was trying to reach was not available. Hanging up, he went back to his townhouse in defeat. He would try to talk to her at work the next night. Maybe she would just need some time to cool off.

She did not show up for shift the next night, nor the night after that. She called into Ecklie, informing him of her resignation and asking if she could take her final two weeks as vacation time, seeing as how she had so much built up. Ecklie asked her to finish whatever cases she was working on, and then she could leave when she wanted. He was glad to get rid of the "loose canon."

The team asked questions, lots of them. They couldn't understand what would make Sara so upset that she would just leave. Grissom tried to give them a plausible excuse, that the last case had finally taken its toll on her, and she needed a break.

Nick and Warrick called her, both trying to convince her to stay, promising that they would let her pick her cases, that they would willingly give her the best ones, even the career breaking opportunities. Greg came over, and she tried her best not to cry, and vowed to keep in touch with him. He was heartbroken that she was leaving. Even Catherine attempted to get her to stay. She apologized for ever making her feel unwelcome, and said that she would try to be nicer. She felt bad for all of them. She knew she was breaking up the family they had formed, but it would be impossible for her to work alongside of him any longer. She promised she would see them all before she left, but refused the going away party they offered to give her.

He sat in his office, surrounded by his bugs and notes. It was cold and lonely, and he was still mad at himself. He had taken to staying in there as much as possible over the last week and a half. The team seemed to notice his change in mood. He was no longer the Grissom they had once known, and they all knew it was because of her leaving.

The knock on his door startled him, and he rubbed his forehead calling out for whoever it was to come in. Catherine opened the door and poked her head in.

"Hey. Is this a bad time?" she asked.

"No," he mumbled.

"Seems like it's always a bad time lately," she replied, sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

He looked over the top of his glasses at her, "I'm just busy."

"Sure," she said flatly.

He looked at her as if to question her response.

"Who are you fooling Grissom? Of course there has been work to do, but instead of being involved all the time, you sit here in your office bemoaning the fact that Sara left."

"Pardon?"

"Something happened between you two. It couldn't have been just the case that set her off. You guys never talk like you used to, and now she just up and leaves. What went on?"

Grissom was again astounded by Catherine's ability to pick up on these kinds of things, and by how she seemed to know him so well. He cleared his throat, took of his glasses and tried to think of the best thing to say in response.

"We may have disagreed on something," he said hesitantly.

"I can see that happening, but there's something you're not telling me," she said, starring at him as if he was one of the specimens he kept in jars.

How would he explain this to her? Or put it tactfully? He glanced down at the papers on his desk, trying to avoid her stare. As his eyes shifted down, hers lit up in realization.

"She's always had a crush on you right? Wait…no…something personal went on when you were out of town."

He couldn't even look up at Catherine.

"Oh my…you didn't…" she couldn't say it.

He whipped his gaze back up to meet hers, silently telling her she better not go on talking or tell anyone anything.

"And then what did you do Gil? Let me guess. You avoided her right? You didn't acknowledge that something went on right?"

His mouth gaped. He hated that habit of not having his mouth connect with his brain.

"What's wrong with you!" she exclaimed.

"That's what Sara said," he finally answered.

"Well no wonder she's leaving. You just made a huge mistake."

"Then what do I do now?" he asked sheepishly.

"Go find her and apologize first, then maybe grovel, it might help."

"I don't think she wants to see or talk to me right now."

"Because she's upset, she has a right to be. But do you care about her?"

He was silent for a moment before answering, "Very much."

"Then what is your problem Grissom? If you care about her, and you obviously don't want her to leave, then its doing no good for you to be sitting here on your ass well she's packing her things. You know we are only given a few chances to find the love of our life, and true happiness, and you're just letting yours leave. Do you want that?"

"No," he answered quietly, finally realizing just how much Sara meant to him.

"Then go get her."

The drive to her apartment couldn't have taken any longer. He pulled into her parking lot and jumped out of the truck, taking the stairs as fast as he could. When he got to her door he stopped. What was he going to say? 'The obvious you idiot,' his brain seemed to answer in a very Catherine like way. He would tell her he loved her and that he was a foolish man to ever have treated her the way he had. Then he would ask her to stay, and not just in Vegas, but with him.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. He waited a few moments, but there was no answer. He knocked again. Again, no answer, no sound from within. He pulled out is cell and dialled her home number. He was told it had been disconnected. He tried her cell, but it was off. Where was she? He rested his head on her door in frustration. If he had to wait all day, he would.

"Are you looking for Sara?" an elderly woman asked, exiting her own apartment.

He looked up, a bit surprised to have someone watching him. He nodded.

"She left this morning," the woman said.

"To go where? Do you know when she will be back?"

"Oh she's not coming back. She said that she was able to get an earlier flight than what she had. She shipped her stuff, locked up and left."  
"Where was she going?" he asked in shock.

"Chicago as far as I know."

"Thank you," he said, heading for the stairs.

Once back in his truck, he took out his cell again.

"Willows."

"How come no one told me that Sara was going to Chicago?"

"We thought you knew. Why? Didn't she tell you?"  
"What do you think?"

"She still hates you. Right."

"Do you or any of the guys have a number or place I can reach her at?"

"No. She said that she was staying with a friend, and then when everything was settled she would forward us her new address."

"So there's no way to get a hold of her?"  
"No, sorry Gil. And don't even think of getting on a plane to follow her.."  
"What! I thought you said I had to find her to get her back."

"Ecklie will have your ass if you leave now. Besides, what good is it going to do to wander around Chicago if you don't know where she is? Let one of us talk to her first, and find out a good way for you to contact her."

He hated when Catherine was right, and pulled a u-turn to head away from the airport.

She had been in Chicago for nearly three weeks. An old friend from Harvard had hooked her up with a small apartment in their building and she was settling in to her new life. She was awaiting word of the position she had applied for with the Chicago crime scene investigation team, and figured that it shouldn't be hard to get it, she had come from the best lab in the country. She did miss Vegas though. She missed the warm weather, and her friends. It was fall in Chicago and during the day it was chilly, unlike the Vegas days of heat. And besides her homesickness of sorts, she had also been feeling ill for the last few days on and off. She figured she was fighting a bug, and hoped it would go away soon. She hadn't sent anyone her new address yet, opting to fully settle into a job and routine before letting them know how she was doing. She wanted them to know that she could do just fine on her own.

It had been three weeks since she'd left for Chicago, two since she quit and one since the night they'd spent together. Six weeks of him missing her, six weeks of him regretting letting her leave, and six weeks of wondering if she was alright. He was adjusting to not having her around in the lab, but when he was alone at his townhouse, he missed her the most. He would give anything to have her with him again.

It was a rainy, miserable night. The only reason she had ventured out in the cold, wet weather was to find some antacids to settle her stomach. It was pouring and the roads were slippery. She slowed her car down, and drove extra carefully, not wanting an accident. She saw the green light ahead, and began to make her way through the intersection. In the middle, she saw it coming, the headlights glaring at her through the passenger side window. It wasn't going to stop. There was a loud crash, and then everything went black.

The phone rang. It startled him. He had been reading over case files, and he looked at the phone again as it rang, almost as if it had intruded on his privacy, before picking it up.

"Grissom."

"Mr. Grissom, my name is Dr. Lockhart and I am calling in regards to Sara Sidle. You're name and number were on her cell phone, and so far, you're the only person I've been able to reach."

"Is she alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Miss Sidle has been in an accident, and she's currently in the ER at County General Hospital. We're trying to reach her next of kin. Are you or would you know of any family that we can call?"

"No…Sara has no family. She used to work with me, we were friends…" he said slowly, "Is she going to be ok?"

"She's pretty banged up, but should pull through. It was the baby we were more worried about, it's going to be touch and go for awhile. Would you know of anyone willing to come and be with Miss Sidle?"  
He was speechless. What baby? Sara was pregnant?

"Mr. Grissom?"  
"I'm in Las Vegas right now, but I'll be on the next flight to Chicago," he answered.

**__**

And the plot thickens! (lol) I absolutely could not resist putting in an ER cross-over section. I promise the story won't focus to much on ER, because the main focus of course, is Sara and Grissom. I've heard the rumours about Gum Drops being changed with no GSR action in it now, and I am really disappointed. I hope those are false rumours. And by the way; I love reviews, but flames will be disregarded and used as lining for the cat's litter box. If you don't like the story, at least say it nicely in the form of constructive criticism, or don't say it at all. And I did indicate the GSR pairing if you cared to read the spoilers section of the opening section of chapter one.

Anyways, let me know how I am doing, and the more reviews, the faster I write and post the next chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews so far! Byes, L


	4. Chapter 4

Beep beep beep. 'What is that?' she thought groggily. It felt like she had a terrible hangover, but she knew she hadn't been drinking.

"Has she been responsive yet?" she heard a female voice ask.

"No. Did you find a next of kin?" a male voice answered.

"Sort of. She has a friend flying in from Vegas," the female voice said.

Then she was aware of the pain. As she drifted further into consciousness it hit her hard, and she groaned.

"Miss Sidle? Can you hear me?" asked the male voice. He had an accent.

She wondered why it was taking so much effort to open her eyes. She struggled and finally managed to open them into slits. The bright light was intrusive, and she blinked against it.

"Miss Sidle? Can you hear me?" the male voice repeated.

She nodded, and then groaned again with the motion. It was then she realized she couldn't speak. There was something in her throat and she began to panic.

"You have to calm down please. There is a tube in your throat. Give me a second and I can take it out for you," the male voice said.

He went out of her line of vision and then his hands appeared above her. He took the tube that was in her mouth, and pulled slightly on it. It slid out and she gagged. When it was out, she realized she was in a sitting position in a yellow trauma room, and the beeping was that of a heart monitor she was attached to. The tall, dark haired male doctor returned to her sight, with a smaller dark haired female doctor.

"Miss Sidle, my name is Doctor Kovac, and this is Doctor Lockhart. Do you know where you are or what happened?"

__

There as rain, she was in her car, an intersection, lights…She had seen blue and red flashing lights and remembered the copper smell of blood. Then she had tasted blood and realized it was her own. There was broken glass, and the whole world was a blur of sound and motion. She was wet, the rain dripping on her, mixing with the crimson liquid. Pain, there was lots of pain, and then darkness. She recalled being on her back, moving, with people hovering above her, but they spoke in almost a foreign language, calling out terms she thought she knew, but couldn't remember. Then it was all black.

"Was…was I in an…accident? Am I in the hospital?" she whispered.

"You're in County General, and yes there was an accident. Your car was t-boned by a pick up truck that ran a red light," Doctor Lockhart explained.

"You have a concussion, and a few broken bones, but you should be alright. We've had to keep an eye on your baby, things look ok for now, but we want to keep you for observation at least over night," Doctor Kovac finished.

She looked from one doctor to the other, thoroughly confused.

"What baby? Are you saying I'm…I'm…pregnant?"

Doctor Lockhart shared a glance with Doctor Kovac before saying,

"Did you not know you were pregnant Sara?"

She shook her head; "No…"

Tears began to fill her eyes. She had wanted to get rid of her past, everything and anything that had to do with him, and now she was carrying his child. She let out a sob, covering her face, to upset to care who was watching her.

"Um, Luka, can you give us a minute?" the female doctor said.

He nodded and left the room, leaving the two women alone.

"Sara, talk to me please. Let me help you. Am I to take it this is an unwanted pregnancy?"

She wiped her eyes and glanced at the doctor, then nodded slowly.

"Well, you have a few options. There's always adoption…"

"I know the options, I just don't know which one to pick right now."

"Of course it will take time, this is pretty sudden for you. Listen, I tried to find someone to come to be with you. I called a man named Grissom, and he said he would be on the next plane here. Is there anyone else I can call for you? Is there a father I can call?"

"You called Grissom?" she asked in shock.

Abby looked a bit embarrassed, but nodded, "He was the only person I could get a hold off your cell phone."

She leaned her head back against the bed, her sobs subsiding. She sighed and thought about Grissom coming, then let out a half strangled, odd laugh.

"Could things get any worse?" she muttered.

"Would you like me to call Mr. Grissom back and tell him not to come?" Abby asked.

She thought about that for a moment, but then figured that he was already on the plane, and it was probably to late.

"No. Thanks anyways. I guess I would have to deal with him sooner or later, with him being the father and all," Sara answered, sounding defeated.

"Look, I'm really sorry if I caused you any trouble. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Sara shook her head, "just tell me when he gets here please, doctor."

"Call me Abby, and I will. I'll be back to check on you soon ok?"

Abby made her way towards the doors, and stepped outside the trauma room. She walked towards triage and found Doctor Kovac.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Understandably shocked to find out that she's pregnant, not to mention that I called the father, who she obviously isn't in a great relationship with," Abby said, looking at the charts and then the triage board.

"Is it going to upset her more if he comes? Maybe you should call him back," Kovac suggested.

"Already talked to her, she's alright with him coming."

"Good."

"Doctor Kovac? We need you in exam three," called a nurse.

"Got to go," he told Abby.

She picked up a chart, when Sam appeared by her side.

"Hey, how's the car accident vic?" she asked.

"She'll be ok."

"Baby?"

"We'll have to see."

"I heard she had no idea she was pregnant."

"None at all."

"Unexpected pregnancy, I know all about that. You want me to talk to her?"

"I already did," Abby smiled, taking a chart and heading off to treat another patient.

She lay in the trauma room, holding her belly, and listening to the steady beat of not only her heart monitor, but her baby's. Her baby. She was pregnant. Grissom was coming. She felt overwhelmed. She closed her eyes, and wondered how she hadn't picked up on the early signs of pregnancy. She wasn't sick. What was she going to tell him? Had Abby told him anything? How would Abby have known he was the father, so she probably hadn't told him. What would he say? Would he accuse her of not telling him? What if the doctor hadn't called Grissom, and only she knew she was pregnant. Would she tell him? How was Grissom going to react? She didn't know how to react herself at the moment. There were too many questions running through her head, and no answers to be found. She knew one thing though. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to deal with a baby, or Grissom. But she had no choice now. She slowly drifted off into sleep, her body still weak, her mind to full.

He sat on the plane, starring out the window but seeing nothing. His mind was reeling with thoughts, all of them about Sara being pregnant. Had she known? Is that why she left? Would she have ever told him that he was a father? It hurt him to think that he had driven Sara to that, to make her so upset with him that she would not tell him that she was pregnant with his child. And now, it made him sick to know that their child, one he may never have known about, was still in danger, and that Sara was hurt.

The seat belt sign lit up, and a voice announced that they would be landing in Chicago shortly.

"Sara, wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes, hoping to be in her own bed, hoping that what she had been dreaming about was just that; a dream. But when she took in the yellow room, and heard the beeping, she knew she was still living the nightmare.

Abby stood by her, checking the heart monitor and other machines that occupied the room.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sore," she answered quietly. "Is the baby alright?"

"Baby's heart rate is good. We'll keep checking, but he or she is doing ok right now," Abby smiled.

She didn't know why, but somehow, in the few short hours since she had found out she was pregnant, she had started feeling maternal, and hoping the baby would be ok, no matter the outcome for her.

The door to the trauma room opened and Sam stuck her head in;

"Abby, there's a man here to see her. Says his name is Grissom."

"Thanks Sam," Abby said, then turned back to Sara. "Do you want me to send him in?"

He was here. He had dropped anything and everything he had been doing to be with her, on such short notice. Despite the bitter note she had left him on, she had to admit that it was nice that he had come. But then again, he was the only person Abby had reached. What if she had called Nick, Greg or Warrick? Even Catherine? Then would Grissom have come? Abby looked at Sara, waiting for an answer;

"You can wait a bit if you want," she offered.

"No, just bring him in please."

He had made his way quickly to the triage desk, asking for her, and getting a bland response from a large man named Frank, well getting weird glances from a few nurses. He was told to wait, that someone would go see if it was a good time for her to have visitors. Being told to wait was a bittersweet feeling. He knew he wanted to see her, to make sure she was alright, to tell her that he still wanted her back. But there was the part of him that knew she might not be all that happy to see him, that she hadn't told him she was carrying their child. He wanted to ask a million questions, but had to wait. Yet at the same time, he needed all the time in the world to figure everything out.

"Mr. Grissom?" a dark haired female doctor asked. Her lab coat said Dr. Lockhart.

"Yes?" he said, startled out of his thoughts.

"If you come with me, I'll take you to Sara."

He followed her down the hall. The walk seemed to take forever, yet in reality took but a few moments. Then he was there, outside the double doors, and he saw her.

Her eyes wandered to the doors, and all of a sudden were met with a set of blue eyes that she knew all to well.

**__**

First of all, thanks for all the great reviews! You people rock! Second, sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but papers and readings have taken priority, so it maybe a few days before I get some time to write the next chapter, and also, I am heading home this weekend, so you'll have to wait till at least Tuesday. Sorry.

Let me know how I am doing…Byes, L


	5. Chapter 5

****

Ok, so now that "Gum Drops" has aired, I would like to first say that it was very well done. BUT, I am really disappointed, as I am sure all GSR shippers are, that Grissom did not end up in the episode, and that scene we were all waiting in desperate anticipation for never happened. All I can say now is, I really hope that they work it into another episode to come.

A big thank you goes out to Buffygirl52789 who keeps coming back to this story, and anyone else who has added it to their favourites list, or put it on alert. I write for you guys! Thank you, L

And now, back to the story…

* * *

"Is it alright if I go in?" he asked the doctor quietly, not taking his eyes off of Sara.

She nodded, and he slowly opened the door. It shut behind him as he entered, but he didn't walk very far into the room, trying to judge what her reaction would be. Had they told her he was coming? They must have, or they wouldn't have brought him back here.

She looked so fragile lying on the bed, with all the IV's stuck in her. He heard the heart monitors and realized that one was the baby's.

She gazed at him silently, standing there in the doorway. He looked apprehensive, no, he looked scared. There was something in his eyes, something she had seen only a few times before; fear. Fear and worry. He looked flight worn, his clothes slightly creased, with bags under his eyes. He must have come from shift, which meant he hadn't slept in awhile.

"Sara?" he almost whispered, breaking the stillness in the room.

"Hi," she answered, just as quietly.

He moved slowly, cautiously forward.

"Are you, are you alright?" he said awkwardly.

"They say I'll be ok, it's just going to take some time."

He didn't answer. He didn't know how to bring up the topic that they both knew they had to talk about. She spoke first, hesitantly;

"Grissom, um, we need to talk…"

He nodded slightly.

"I found out something tonight, something you should probably know…" She paused, glancing down at her stomach, and placing her hands on it instinctively. "I'm…pregnant."

She couldn't look at him, couldn't bear to face his reaction, not wanting another rejection, she continued;

"I understand if you want nothing to do with the baby. I'll stay in Chicago and raise it, I think we'll be able to make it…" she sniffed, and hated the tears that were forming in her eyes. "You don't even have to stay now. I know you probably came just because you were the only one they could reach…"

"Sara stop," he interrupted.

She looked up to meet his gaze, and now she saw something else in his eyes. Pain.

"I knew…knew about the baby. The doctor told me on the phone. I had no idea you didn't know you were pregnant. I was afraid you were keeping it from me…"

She opened her mouth to talk, but he continued.

"Sara, I would never abandon you or the baby. I want to be part of this new life…and I want to be part of your life, again…If you'll let me. You never gave me a chance to explain myself before you left, but now I realize, there wasn't much to explain. I was so stupid to treat you that way, so foolish to let you go. Sara, what I did was wrong and I apologize. No one deserves to be treated the way I treated you. It's me who should understand if you never want to see me again. And I didn't come just because they called me, but because I care a great deal about you. Can you ever forgive me?"

****

To be continued…

I felt bad leaving you guys hanging till next week for another chapter, so here you go.

Now I have to go to bed so I don't fall asleep on the guard chair tomorrow. L


	6. Chapter 6

She starred at him, not really knowing what to say. He was standing there asking for her forgiveness, and she didn't know if she wanted to give it to him or not. Part of her screamed to tell him it would be alright, that they could be a family. But the other half of her shouted that he would let her down again, like he had before. He would forget everything he had told her the minute she followed him back to Vegas. She was torn. She wanted to believe him, that he wanted to be with her and the baby, but she couldn't shake the feeling that he would abandon her again.

He watched her watching him, and caught a glimpse of the internal conflict. He could see her tears, but also saw the hurt look in her eyes, which told him that the wounds he had inflicted upon her were not healed yet.

His eyes would not leave hers. His blue ones held fear, pain and hope all at the same time, and she wondered if he had truly changed.

"You want to be part of the baby's life…and mine?" she whispered finally.

He nodded, "More than anything."

"What happens if I come back to Vegas? What happens at the lab? You've always said your job is number one. What then Grissom?"

"Our baby is number one, and so are you. I don't know why I couldn't understand that before," he answered, gently placing his hand on hers, over her belly.

She felt the warmth of his hand, felt the weight of it on hers, and saw the look in his eyes. He was serious. She had never seen him look this way before.

"I've been wasting precious moments that I could have been spending with you, and I don't want to waste anymore. And I don't want to waste a single moment that I could be spending with our baby. I love you Sara."

The tears slipped down her cheeks, and she smiled up at him,

"I love you too Grissom," she said softly, finally speaking the words she had wanted to for so long.

He sat down on the edge of her bed, closing the distance between them. It was then that he lightly kissed her. It was mild compared to their first one, but just what they both wanted at the moment. He leaned his head beside hers, and lay with her on the bed, his hand still on her stomach.

Abby Lockhart stopped outside the trauma room doors, and peered in. She was going to check up on Sara Sidle, but she decided it could wait awhile more. Her patient and Mr. Grissom were sound asleep together on the bed, both smiling contentedly. Abby was glad they had resolved their differences, and moved onto her next chart.

She was moved to her own private room, and he insisted on staying with her. He called the lab, taking some vacation time and refused to leave her side. She spent a few days in the hospital, resting her weary body, and soon, both her and the baby were given clean bills of health and allowed to leave County General.

They both opted to stay in Chicago for a little longer, to let her rest before taking a flight. Her injuries were still tender, her fractured wrists from the air bag impact and broken ankle didn't make the moving situation any easier.

As another week passed, they fell into a steady routine of playing house in her small apartment. It was in the second week that the phone call arrived.

It was a sunny afternoon, and she was happily curled into Grissom's arms on the couch as she read the newest issue of her favourite forensics magazine. Grissom was reading as well when his cell phone broke the comfortable silence.

"Grissom," he answered casually.

"Where are you and when are you coming back?" Catherine retorted.

"Well hello to you too. Is there something wrong at the lab?"

"You didn't answer my question, and it's not just me asking. Ecklie is in the process of hunting you down, and I'm running out of excuses. He wants you back here. Apparently you've taken enough vacation time. And besides, you never did give me a clear answer as to where you were going and why? You just ran out of here one night and called from the plane later. What the hell Grissom?"

"I'm really sorry Cath, but I was really needed here, and frankly, it was more important than the lab. I am in Chicago, and tell Ecklie that I might be able to be back on Monday."

Catherine was stunned, "More important than the lab! I never thought I would hear those words escape your mouth Gil. And what's this might be back on Monday? What is so important there?"  
"Just what you told me to find," he smiled into the phone.

"Oh…ok…I'll do my best to stall Ecklie awhile longer. Be back as soon as you can. And bring what you found with you. We miss her," Catherine replied, catching on.

They exchanged goodbyes, and Grissom hung up, gazing down at Sara.

"They miss you," he said.

"Even Catherine?"

"Even Catherine. Do you think you could manage to come back to Vegas with me? We could start shipping your stuff tomorrow. We have enough time."

"I don't have an apartment anymore there."

"I have a townhouse with more than enough room. How does that sound?"  
She grinned up at him and they kissed.

**__**

Oh it's going fluffy! More to come I promise! Might be a little while though, cause I have a paper to do and more readings than I have time for. If I want to get everything done and still go to work then I may have to eliminate sleep from my schedule. I'll try my best. I also had another idea for extending Gum Drops, but it's going to be a Nick-centric fic. So look for that to come later!

Thanks to everyone who keeps coming back to read my story! You guys ROCK! Byes, L


	7. Chapter 7

"But Grissom, what am I supposed to do here? Sit around and twiddle my thumbs?" she protested.

He stood up, holding a couple of her books in his arms, and kicked the empty box out of the way.

"I'm just saying that you're not going to be much use to the lab hobbling around on crutches, and having limited mobility with your wrists."

"My cast is coming off in two weeks, and my wrists are heeling. Besides, I only need my fingers to type."

"What about in a few months when you have to go on maternity leave?" he tried.

"What about the few months before I go on maternity leave? I can't believe you honestly don't want me to go back to work!"

He sighed, "Sara, I really hate to tell you this, but do you really think that Ecklie is going to consider hiring you back?"

"Do you not have a say in whether or not I get hired back? He only has so much power."

"Think about this rationally. What happens when he finds out that you and I are living together? And after that, I don't think it will take him long to figure out that you're carrying our baby."

She glared at him, biting her lower lip, "So what you're saying is you won't consider giving me back my old job?"

"I didn't say that," he answered sternly.

"You practically did!"

"Sara, I am just trying to explain the situation. Ecklie won't hire you back because of the past, and it goes against departmental policy for us to be together, especially because I would be your supervisor. Plus, there is already someone else who replaced you…"

"They replaced me?" she said in shock.

"We had to find someone to help out."

"Who?"

He grimaced and cast his gaze to the ground. She watched him, and realization dawned on her face in horror.

"No…you…Ecklie didn't. Look at me Grissom. Why didn't you tell me she replaced me?"

He slowly raised his eyes to hers, "I didn't think you needed to know. Especially not in your condition at the time."

"What! You didn't think that it was appropriate to tell me that Sophia of all people took my place in the lab? I can't believe you!"

"Sara, she's not as bad as you think she is. I really don't understand why you dislike her."

Her eyes flared with anger, and he got the look she reserved for him when he was in deep trouble.

"So you mean to tell me that things were going along so smoothly in the lab without me because of her, and that you don't understand why she makes me mad! I am so… I could just…Leave me alone!"

She stalked out of the room as best she could on her crutches, and he tried to follow her but she wouldn't let him. She got to the bedroom and promptly slammed the door in his face.

"Please open the door Sara. Just let me explain," he called.

"Go away!" she shouted from within.

"Sara please…"

"I said go away!"

He was about to continue negotiating when the phone rang. He made his way through the apartment, past boxes of her things, and located the handset.

"Hello?" he sighed, sounding frustrated.

"Grissom? What's going on?" Catherine asked.

"It's a long story…"

"Let me guess. You two had a fight."

"What do you want Cath?" he said, avoiding her accusation.

"Well, it's not going to be long before the boys find out Sara's back, and she'll probably want to visit them too, so maybe we could all get together soon?"

"She does want to come to the lab, but not to visit. I don't know about the get together right now, she's not really on speaking terms with me at the moment."

"What did you do?"  
"Why is it that you always assume I did something?" he exclaimed.

She laughed into the phone, "Sorry Gil, but it's just that anything you say to a hormonal pregnant woman can be interpreted in the wrong way, and by telling me she's not talking to you suggests that you set her off. She wants her job back doesn't she?"

"And Ecklie isn't going to give it to her. I may have also told her about Sophia," he confessed.

"You didn't! That wasn't a good move Griss."

"So what do I do now? You seem to be good with these situations."

"Leave her for a bit, then do something sweet for her. She'll come around."

"What do I do about her job? I can't re-hire her now, not with us together, and Ecklie won't have her."

"Maybe she'll rationalize it out herself. Otherwise, I'd try to find away to get her back in the lab, or she'll never be happy. We both know she loves her work. Oh, I've got to go, Greg needs my help with something."

She disconnected and Grissom put the phone down. He walked slowly back to the bedroom door and knocked lightly.

"Sara?" he called.

There was no answer. He tried the door but it was still locked. He reached up to the top of the door frame and felt around for the spare key. Finding it, he quietly unlocked the door and slipped into the room. He saw her lying on the bed in the growing twilight, but she didn't seem to hear him. He walked over to her side to find her curled on the bed, tear stains on her cheeks, sleeping. He wondered how this living arrangement was going to work. They fought enough, but at the same time loved each other deeply. They had known each other for so long, yet still had so much to learn about each other.

He took the blanket from the end of the bed and placed it over her, then kissed her on the forehead, before silently leaving the room.

There would be fighting and times when they would both wonder why they were in a relationship, he knew that much. But at the same time, he knew that there would be many precious moments to come, and it would be those times that would justify the risks they were taking.

**__**

I know fluff isn't a bad thing, but I am trying to go easy on it for now, because when I get around to when the baby comes, there's going to be a lot.

The Nick-centric post Gum Drops fic is still in the head, yet to be committed to the screen. It will be written when I have more of my essays finished.

I will try to add more of this story soon, but the papers come first. Thanks to everyone who keeps coming back! Byes for now, L


	8. Chapter 8

"Sara! How are you?"

"What the hell happened to you girl?"

Nick and Warrick descended on her in the living room, while Grissom stood back to let his them reunite.

"It's so good to see you again. We've missed you in the lab," said Nick.

"It's really not the same without you," Warrick added, "Thanks for having us over Grissom."

"We really couldn't have done this in the lab. This makes it easier for Sara," Grissom answered.

There was another knock on the door, and then Greg joined the group with Catherine following him. He immediately went over to her, hugging her, and expressing concern over her condition just like the others.

The group settled among the couches and chatted.

"So are you going to tell us what you're doing in Grissom's apartment all beat up like you are?" asked Nick, with the others nodding and urging an answer.

She glanced up at him, and he smiled, silently letting her know that it was alright to tell them the truth. They had discussed it earlier, and realized they couldn't keep their secret from the team for long.

"Well, long story short, I went to Chicago after I left the lab, and well I was there, I got into a car accident. The hospital called Grissom, and he has been taking care of me ever since. He even got me to move back to Vegas…with him."

Catherine smiled at this, while the boys each had a look of confusion on their face.

"Are you living…together?" questioned Nick.

"Yes," replied Sara.

"Finally," said Catherine, at which point everyone looked at her.

"Wait, how much of this do you know?" Warrick asked.

"Enough of it."

"You're alright though? I mean having been in the car accident and all," Greg said.

"I'm fine, but there is something else that Grissom and I have to tell you."

Grissom came over to sit with Sara, taking her hand,

"I'm pregnant."

If the guys had been shocked before, they were not really prepared for that bomb.

Greg looked from Grissom to Sara and Sara to Grissom, while Warrick shook his head.

"Congratulations…" stammered Nick, who was the first to speak.

"So are you coming back to the lab?" Greg finally asked.

"The thing about that is, I don't know if I can. Besides the fact that I am still not fully healed, and I'll be on maternity leave in a few months, not to mention Ecklie not wanting to take me back, I've had to make a decision about that. Grissom and I have talked a lot about it, and the only way for me to work, and for everything else to work out would be for me to just be an independent consult right now. So if you guys ever need a hand on cases, you call me and I'll have a look."

"That sounds like a good choice," Warrick said.

"Are you ever going to come back?" Nick questioned.

"Eventually. Maybe after the baby is born I'll try. Boy you guys must really miss me huh?"

"We did Sara," Catherine added.

"So are we going to celebrate her being back and all the good news? It's why we invited everyone over," Grissom suddenly said in a cheerful tone.

She changed her position yet again on the couch, moving her laptop and disrupting the many files and papers around her. She rubbed at her back, and then at her ever growing bump. Being six months pregnant was not always very comfortable. She got up and headed to the bathroom, again. As she was washing her hands she heard the front door.  
"Grissom?" she called.

"Hi honey. Just hear to pick up those case files."

She met him in the hall and they went into the living room.

"Have you been holding up ok?" he asked her, touching her cheek gently with his hand.

She smiled, "Not bad. I think I have some insights to share with you."

"Sounds good-"

"O! Griss, feel this," she said, taking his hand and placing it on her belly.

"Are you alright-"

"Do you feel it?" she cut him off again.

Suddenly his eyes lit up, and he smiled.

"The baby kicked," he said, slightly bewildered.

"Our baby kicked," she whispered, kissing him lightly.

His eyes rose from her belly to her own brown pair, and he kissed her again,

"Marry me Sara," he breathed into her ear.

She looked at him, mouth slightly agape.

"I was going to save this for the perfect moment, but I can't really think of a better one now," he said, pulling a velvet box from his pocket. He opened it and inside was a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"Marry me Sara," he repeated, gazing at her.

She nodded as a tear slid down her cheek, and he placed the ring on her finger. He kissed her again, his hands resting gently on their baby.

**__**

Pure fluff. I do realize that's what this chapter is. But then again, sometimes that's all you need. Currently CSI is on in the background, the episode is King Baby. I just saw the scene where Catherine gets all pissed at Sophia and Grissom, and then realizes her pictures are gone. I feel like watching Play with Fire instead. Maybe I'll put it on.

Anyways…hopefully more chapters to come soon, and eventually that Nick fic stemming from Gum Drops as well. Thanks for sticking with my fic! Byes, L


	9. Chapter 9

It was a small, private ceremony, with only their closest friends in attendance, and frankly, they wouldn't have had it any other way. The wedding wasn't fancy, it wasn't big, but it was everything they had hoped for. The two weeks following the wedding they took their honeymoon, relaxing on the beaches of a tropical island.

She was now early into the eighth month of her pregnancy, and was going to retract her statement about six months being uncomfortable, because eight months was much worse.

He was at work, eagerly spreading pictures in the evidence room, when the team appeared, at the door.

"Hey Griss, you called a meeting here?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, I got your page, what's up?" inquired Catherine.

"I wanted to show you guys this," he answered, smiling and pointing to the brightly lit evidence table.

Spread over it were pictures from his wife's latest ultrasound.

"I wanted to introduce you all to Baby Sidle-Grissom," he beamed.

Warrick chuckled and shuffled closer to the table to get a better look.

"I never would have guessed that one day you'd be fawning over baby pictures boss man," Greg laughed.

"Anything is possible Greg."

"Do you know the sex?" asked Catherine.

"No, we want it to be a surprise."

"Sara doing ok?" Nick questioned.

"Yes she is, and she said to say hi to everyone."

Late that night he snuck home, slipping silently through the front door. He didn't turn on any lights, but made his way in the darkness to their room. He gently opened the door to their room, to find the light still on.

"I heard your keys in the door," she said.

"What are you doing up?" he replied, crossing the room to kiss her.

"The baby keeps moving, and kicking me in the ribs. Not to mention the sporadic back pain. I couldn't sleep."

"Can I do anything for you?"

"Back rub?" she smiled, manoeuvring so her back was presented to him.

He sat down next to her and rubbed her back slowly, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the treat.

"That feels good," she murmured.

He kissed her neck, and she sighed contentedly.

"How does that feel?" he whispered slyly in her ear, then kissing it as well.

"Very good."

He continued what he was doing, adding more touching and feeling as he went, until she suddenly pulled away from him.

"What's the matter?"

"Baby's leaning on my bladder," she answered, heading towards the bathroom.

She pushed the door half closed to the bathroom, and bent down to pick up a towel that had fallen.

Pain. Sharp, hot pain shot through her entire lower back. She yelped, then felt the fluid. She sunk to the ground as her throbbing body was struck with another flash of spasms.

He was at her side in seconds.

"Sara what is it?" he panicked, holding her.

"The baby…o…my water…I think my…water broke," she moaned.

"Are you having contractions?"

"I don't know. It's too early for the baby to come," she cried, shuddering as the pain went through her again.

"Something is…something is wrong," she said, grasping his hand.

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, and dialled 911.

"Hang in there honey…please," he pleaded as he waited.

He hated emergency rooms. Hated everything that went along with them. Everyone here was in some kind of pain, either physically, or emotionally. He was almost running to keep up with her stretcher as they wheeled her down the hall to a trauma room. He didn't want them to be here again when it had been merely months earlier when he had found her in one.

He heard them calling out medical terms, ones he should know or at least recognize, but didn't really hear any of them, instead focusing only on her.

Her eyes reflected the pain she was in, and the helplessness of the situation.

He felt helpless, useless. He hated the fact that there was nothing he could do but hold her hand.

They threw questions at him left, right and centre. About her pregnancy, her health, what she had eaten or done that day. He answered as best he could, but even that didn't help.

"The baby's in distress! Heart rate is dropping!" he heard a nurse call out.

"What's going on!" she called out weakly, sweat pouring off her face.

"Do we have time for a C-section?" someone yelled, as another nurse pressed the ultrasound machine to her belly.

"No time!"

"Please tell me what's wrong!" she called again.

"Miss Sidle, on the next contraction you have to push."

"I can't," she cried, tears mixing with sweat.

"You need to tell us what's happening!" he suddenly demanded.

"The baby is in distress because of the early labour. The only way to help it is to deliver it, you have to push."

Her face contorted in anguish as another contraction rocked her body.

"Push!"

"I can't!"

"Come on Sara, you can do it," he tried to calm her.

"Again!"  
"No…"

She arched her back digging her right hand into the bed and her left into his arm, crying out in pain.

"One more Sara…almost there!"

With her last ounce of strength she pushed, and then collapsed.

"Sara?"

Her eyes were closed, she was motionless on the bed. The doctors rushed around him, and he was vaguely aware of another team of specialists hovering over a NICU unit.

"Sara!" he breathed, rubbing her arm.

"Sir, you need to back up please, let us work on her," a nurse said, pushing him out of the way.  
"No…Sara! Wake up Sara!"

He was backed out of the room, where he could see the doctors working on his wife and baby. His mouth hung open in shock as he took in the horrible nightmare that was being played out before him.

Then the NICU team was pushing past him, taking the unit holding their baby down the hall towards the elevators, the baby that he didn't even know the sex of. Then the doors burst open again as the stretcher she was on barrelled past him. He followed but was stopped at the elevators, and told to wait until a nurse came for him. He didn't remember sinking to the floor. He wasn't aware of the people asking him if he was alright, or of the doctor checking his pulse.

The next thing he was aware of was someone calling his name. He opened his eyes to the bright florescent lights of the hospital waiting room to find Catherine beside him, and to find himself wrapped in a blanket on a chair.

"Gil, are you ok?" she asked timidly, holding out a cup of coffee.

"Sara?" he muttered.

"Not out of surgery yet. You look awful. They said you went into shock."

He sipped at the hot liquid, and sighed.

"The baby?" he asked.

"Upstairs in the NICU. It's a boy Grissom. Congratulations."

He gave a half smile but realized the situations was very bittersweet.

"Is he alright?"

"They didn't tell me much, but they did say he is doing ok."

"Did you hear anything about Sara?"

"No."

He shut his eyes to fight back the tears, and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Mr. Grissom?" a voice startled them both.

"Yes?" he said, instantly looking up at the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Allan, I worked on your wife."

"How is she?" he said, standing up.

"She had some pretty bad haemorrhaging, and lost a lot of blood. We were able to stop that though. The labour took a lot out of her as well. She's going to be pretty weak for awhile, but she's going to be fine."

He let out a breath that he had been holding.

"Thank you. When can I see her?"

"We'll let you know when she gets to the recovery room."

He sunk back down in his chair, breathing a sigh of relief. He had been through hell and back, but his wife and baby were going to be alright. He realized how precious life was at that moment.

**__**

More to come soon! Thanks for sticking with the story! Byes, L


	10. Chapter 10

She lay in her hospital bed, her eyes adjusting to the light, still feeling slightly dazed from the medications. She groaned as she felt the pain still radiating from her back, but duller now. She touched her belly instinctively but something was different. There was no bump where the baby should be. The baby. Her eyes flew totally open and she attempted to sit up, but the pain and how weak she was didn't allow her to get far. She tried to roll onto her side, to find the button to call the nurse, but again, her fragile body wouldn't allow her to move an inch without protesting. Panic began to creep over her. Where was her baby? Was it alright? She heard the door to her room open, and moved her head in that direction.

"Sara! Oh thank goodness," Grissom exclaimed rushing over to her side.

"The baby…where's the baby?" she whispered, even her voice weak.

"It's ok honey, he's down the hall, the doctors are taking good care of him," he soothed her, holding her hand.

"He? We have a boy?" A lump formed in her throat and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Yes, a beautiful baby boy. The nurse said we can see him soon."

She smiled, and he leaned down to kiss her.

A little while later, a nurse wheeled Sara's gurney down to the NICU with Grissom by her side. They stopped beside a unit where a baby boy with blue eyes and brown hair starred up at them.

"Someone wants to see his mommy," the nurse said, placing the baby in Sara's outstretched arms. She cradled him to her, and Grissom watched, tears forming in his eyes. He was truly grateful for both of them.

"What are you going to name him?" asked the nurse.

Sara looked up at Grissom and then replied simply,

"Benjamin."

"How long will he have to be here?" he asked.

"Just overnight in the NICU for observation, but in the hospital for a few days until he gains a little more weight. Other than that, he's a healthy boy."

"Do you want to hold him Griss?" Sara asked, looking up at him.

"I…I…don't think I know how," he stuttered.

The nurse took Benjamin from Sara's arms, and he reached out for his son.

"Now you have to support his head, there, like that. Good, you're doing fine," the nurse encouraged him.

He looked down at his son, the little boy making gurgling sounds and gazing at him with eyes just like his father's. His wife smiled at him, and he didn't think he'd ever been happier.

"He looks like you Sara."

"He has your eyes."

"He's perfect."

_**To be continued…**_

_**Sorry it took so long to update this. I have been working on the Nick Fic I've been promising. It's up, with 4 chapters so far, and its called "Holding On." Enjoy!**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for sticking with my story! L**_


	11. Chapter 11

"He's gorgeous you guys," Catherine cooed, cradling the baby boy.

"How about giving one of us a turn to hold him?" Greg asked, as Sara smiled from her hospital bed.

The blonde CSI gently handed Benjamin over to the former lab rat,

"Hey there buddy, I'm your Uncle Greg," he said to the baby.

Nick smiled, "You know Sara, we're all gonna spoil that kid rotten."

"You better believe it," added Warrick.

"As long as no one gets him a science kit. I've already got that covered," joked Grissom.

Benjamin began to fuss and Greg rocked him a little,

"Shh, it's alright little guy," the baby began to wail and Greg looked like he was going to panic, "What did I do? What do I do?"

Grissom came over and scooped his son out of the younger man's arms, rocking him gently before handing him to Sara, "It's lunch time," he said simply.

Nick's eyes got a little bigger, and Warrick looked at the floor,

"I guess we better clear out then," Nick said, as the boys moved towards the door.

"Thanks for letting us see him. Don't forget to come visit us at the lab with him," Catherine said, leaving as well.

Grissom shut the door and then moved back towards Sara, settling on the edge of her bed. Benjamin was snuggled close to his mom, much happier since he had gotten what he wanted. Grissom stared at his wife, a grin on his face.

"What?" Sara smirked at him.

"No matter how many dirty diapers, sleepless nights or late night feedings we have to look forward to, I just can't wait to get him home."

"I never would have thought a year ago that we would be sitting here today," Sara sighed.

"Miracles do happen I guess."  
"I'm holding one."

Frank noticed the small envelope amongst the clutter of the ER triage desk. He picked it up and began to open it when Abby Lockhart came up beside him.

"What you got there Frank?" she asked curiously.

"Is that a love letter?" Sam teased, appearing on his other side.

"I don't know. If you two would stop yapping I might be able to read it though," he replied sarcastically.

Abby mock pouted, and Sam stood on her tip toes to try to get a better look.

"It's from that woman, you know the pregnant girl who was in the car accident a few months ago. Turned out she was a CSI from Vegas," Frank said.

"Sara, yeah. Is that a picture?" Abby replied, taking it, "Hey, that's the baby, and the guy who came to see her."

"Yeah, it's a thank you card, saying that because of us she has a healthy baby boy, Benjamin, and she got married. She says to personally thank you Abby."

"Oh, that's nice. Sam, look how cute Benjamin is," Abby said, handing the nurse the picture.

Frank looked at the picture while Sam held it and a look of realization flashed in his eyes,

"I finally know who that woman looks like! She's a dead ringer for that doctor who worked here a few years ago. You know, Maggie something."

Abby smiled, "Oh yeah! Maggie Doyle! You're right Frank. The two of them could be twins!"

"Whatever happened to her?" Frank asked.

"Moved on. I wonder where she is now," Abby mused.

"GSW coming in! We need some extra hands," Kovac yelled as Abby and Sam ran to help him.

Frank took the card and picture, taping them from the desk for the rest of the staff to see.

**The End**

_**I realized how neglected this story had gotten. I can't really think of where else I would take it without being complete fluff, so I'll end it. Anyone else remember when Jorja Fox was Dr. Maggie Doyle on ER? And George Eads was a paramedic in a few episodes, not to mention Marg's appearance as George Clooney's love interest. I love how my two favourite shows connect! (And I just realized how I don't have a life for knowing those things…LOL! I do have a life, it's just consumed by university.) **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews! -L**_


End file.
